


Wonder of All Wonders

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder of All Wonders

“Finally,” he murmurs, with her arms around him. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

And when she kisses him, every moment they had spent together in Wonderland runs through his mind at high speed. Their meeting in the tea house, their endless arguments, the flamingo crash and their interrupted almost-kiss, the hug on the casino floor. All of it, even the worst parts, they are his favorite memories.

Because they’re of her.

“I missed you,” he whispers.

“What is going on here?” her mother asks, both of them forgetting she was even in the room.

Alice, not taking her eyes off of him, chuckles. “It’s a long story.”

“Indeed,” he agrees, with a smile.

\---

“So, how long was I gone?” she asks him later, as they walk down the street, hands clasped together.

“Only about a day,” he says. “But, apparently, time is different here,” he gestures around himself. It makes her smile.

“Yeah,” she laughs. 

“So, what is it you do in the ‘real world’?” he teases.

“I teach martial-arts classes. You know, hand-to-hand fighting.”

“Ah, yes,” he says, “I seem to remember you pounding in the faces of some rather intimidating Suits.”

“And you…a construction worker?” she asks, with a hint of skepticism.

He nods, head slightly tilted. “I didn’t actually tell anyone that, they just, kind of…assumed.”

They walk a little further, Alice leading them down the winding streets.

“Where are we going?” he asks eventually, not far from their destination.

Alice smiles. “You said we could ‘do pizza’.”

His eyes light up a little. “Is it good? Pizza, I mean. I hear it’s very good.”

She nods, “It can be. You have to know what you like.”

She pulls him by the arm towards the glass door of a little shop. The pane has the word ‘Monty’s’ printed across it in red and green.

“Alice?” he asks, stopping her just short of grasping the door handle.

“What?” She smiles, and he swells.

“I’m really…happy I came here,” he stumbles. 

She takes a step closer to him. “Me, too.”


End file.
